


Signal

by easycomeeasygo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, Pining Oh Sehun, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: He ends up at a tucked away coffee shop with Junmyeon. He mentioned to him how he’s been stressed about things, vaguely, and wanted to vent about it so Junmyeon offered to buy him coffee. There’s no way Sehun could say no to that.“Hyung,” he says, playing with his straw, “How long have I been in love with Chanyeol?”





	Signal

**Author's Note:**

> thx di for always letting me yell about chanhun and yelling at me for months to actually finish a chanhun  
> unbeta'd

Sehun is almost positive that he’s actually the stupidest person on the planet. He’s been around Chanyeol for years now. He’s been in a group with him for seven entire years. He doesn’t understand what changed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, they managed to write and record an entire mini album without anything causing this.

But now, all Chanyeol did was open the door, wearing the huge Balenciaga sweatshirt Sehun gave him for his birthday and those dumb clear hipster glasses with his hair all messy. Sehun’s heart completely fucking stopped. Chanyeol is overwhelmingly cute. Sehun wants to hold his hand and go on dates with him and maybe kiss him all the time. It’s alarming.

“I uh, brought food,” Sehun says, holding up the bags of take-out. He’s pretty sure his voice might have cracked. He walks in, kicking off his shoes, dropping the bags on the counter, and methodically begins to unpack it.

Chanyeol back hugs him tightly, making Sehun pause for a second.

“Thanks for the food, Sehunnie,” he says.

When Sehun looks at him, he sees Chanyeol’s big grin. His heart is fucking racing, beating a million beats per second and he’s pretty sure his face is getting red. There’s absolutely no way that Chanyeol doesn’t notice. It’s horrible.

Oh Sehun does _not_ blush.

He remembers that he needs to actually say something, finally replying, “Of course, hyung.”

Chanyeol lets go of him and begins moving around the kitchen grabbing plates. “I got that beer that you really like, do you want one?”

“Yeah,” Sehun replies, almost instantly regretting it. Huge emotional epiphany plus alcohol is probably not a good combination. But it’s fine. It’s just Chanyeol, his best friend for years that he’s suddenly realized he’s completely in love with. It’s fine.

“Are you still okay with watching Winter Soldier,” Chanyeol asks excitedly, opening two beers and handing Sehun his. “God I love this movie, it’s definitely one of my favorites. Even if there’s no Iron Man.”

Sehun nods in agreement taking a long pull of the bottle before replying, “Yeah, definitely.”

Sehun hates the concept of pining. Moreso, he hates the concept of himself pining. He hates, _hates_ , that all of sudden, he’s sitting here next to his dumb giant best friend slash bandmate desperately wishing that they were holding hands or cuddling or literally anything.

_Pining._

He prides himself on being someone who goes after what he wants with complete and utter confidence but this whole Chanyeol thing has him completely thrown. He’s unsure of how to deal with it. He’s suddenly painfully aware of the minimal amount of space between them, how Chanyeol constantly looks at him whenever he makes a comment eagerly awaiting his response, how he’ll flail around to hit Sehun and get his attention for any scene he particularly loves. He’s suddenly very aware of how affectionate they are with each other.

-

They end up going to the gym together a lot. He’s spotting for Chanyeol during chest day, Chanyeol wanting to see if he can up his max weight again. He’s done this so many times and he knows just how much Chanyeol can lift but this time, watching Chanyeol slide more and more weight onto the bar he’s nearly salivating. Chanyeol lies down on the bench and Sehun can’t help but think about how Chanyeol could quite literally bench press him.

“Jesus Christ, you could bench press me,” he accidentally slips out. Fuck.

Chanyeol looks up at him, “Hm? Did you say something Sehunnie?”

“Nope,” Sehun replies. “I’m ready when you are.”

Chanyeol looks at him curiously, but backs off, “Going for 5 reps.”

Sehun counts off each rep, staring at Chanyeol’s chest and helps him put the bar back. Chanyeol is panting and Sehun is struck with the realization that not only could Chanyeol bench press him but he could quite literally throw him around any way he wants, he’s that big. Fuck. He’s also sweating, which shouldn’t at all be attractive but Sehun can’t help but think of Chanyeol fucking him until he sweats. Sehun really wishes he knew how to turn his brain off. Especially this part of his brain. Especially right now.

“Sehun-ah?” Chanyeol asks. “Are you alright? You seem kind of distracted?”

“It’s nothing,” Sehun replies.

“You sure?”

“Yep. Finish your set, hyung, I still have to get my cardio in.”

Chanyeol goes back to lifting and Sehun is relieved he doesn’t say anything about the blush crawling up his neck and face.

-

LA has been exhausting. They’re not here for too long and everything is jam packed in, with early calls and late nights, squeezing in photoshoots and music video shoots and a minimal amount of sleep. Going through all of this with Chanyeol by his side is probably the only reason why he hasn’t mentally threatened to burn down SM Entertainment as much as he usually does. It helps that Chanyeol has always been good at mitigating Sehun’s bad moods whenever he begins to get too tired, which seems to be all the time when they’re working like this.

“Sehunnie,” Chanyeol says, wrapping his arms around him, “Stop looking all cute and pouting like that. It looks like we’re ahead of schedule so we might actually leave early today. Hyung will buy you dinner, okay?”

“Who thought we needed three title tracks with three music videos,” he whines. “Can we go to that place that Junmyeon-hyung took me last time we were here?”

“Whatever you want Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol replies.

The rest of the shoot goes smoothly, any down time Chanyeol is immediately glued to his side and trying to keep Sehun as upbeat as he possibly can be, considering how tired he is.

The second the director lets them know that they’re free to leave, Chanyeol cheers loudly and grabs Sehun, dragging him away. They methodically strip away Sehun-And-Chanyeol of EXO-SC, changing back into their own clothes and wiping off the makeup on their faces. Once they’re both ready to leave, they head out where their manager is waiting for them.

They drive back to the hotel, Chanyeol excitedly talking the whole time while Sehun keeps his eyes closed and listens, Chanyeol’s deep voice bringing him comfort.

Sehun is pretty sure that Chanyeol is flirting with him. He could be reading too much into it, but he’s pretty sure he is. When they get back to their hotel room, the first thing Sehun does is change into his pajamas and collapses on his bed.

“Wake me up for dinner,” Sehun says, muffled into the pillow.

Chanyeol doesn’t respond, instead he lays next to Sehun and pulls him closer. Sehun understands what he means and immediately rests his head on Chanyeol’s chest.

“I’ll ask hyung if he remembers what that place was called, I’ll wake you up in a bit,” Chanyeol says.

When Sehun wakes up, it’s still light outside and Chanyeol is also asleep. They must have shifted around during their nap and now Chanyeol has wrapped himself around Sehun like a fucking octopus. Chanyeol loves cuddling. Sehun does too, loves being doted on by his hyungs but the more he thinks about it, he likes when Chanyeol does it most.

Sehun begins to play with Chanyeol’s hair, surprised that it’s pretty soft despite how stubborn it was getting it to this platinum color. Chanyeol begins to shift around and Sehun stills, waiting to see if he wakes up. Instead, he manages to get even closer and tightens his grip on Sehun’s waist, staying asleep.

Sehun takes advantage to really look at Chanyeol. The early evening light hits him with warmth and he’s glowing. He looks so peaceful, so different from how he is during the day, bouncing all over the place. He feels that annoying pang in his chest that he keeps getting around him. He loves all of his hyungs. He would do anything for them. But he’s pretty sure he loves his Chanyeol-hyung best.

It’s then that Chanyeol’s alarm goes off making Sehun almost jump, a loud _Signal bonae Signal bonae_ echoing in their room.

Chanyeol wakes up immediately and sings along in a daze, “Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit.”

Sehun shoves back down whatever epiphany he was about to have to grab Chanyeol’s phone and stop the alarm. “Hyung, I’m hungry.”

“We can go get dinner,” Chanyeol says, still laying on him, “Just give me a minute, you’re comfortable.”

Sehun runs his hand through Chanyeol’s hair again and Chanyeol hums, pleased. He could get used to this.

-

He ends up at a tucked away coffee shop with Junmyeon. He mentioned to him how he’s been stressed about things, vaguely, and wanted to vent about it so Junmyeon offered to buy him coffee. There’s no way Sehun could say no to that.

“Hyung,” he says, playing with his straw, “How long have I been in love with Chanyeol?”

If Junmyeon is surprised he doesn’t show it all. “I don’t think I can answer that for you?”

Sehun lets out a loud whine, putting his arms on the table and hiding his face. “Was it this whole time? Did I just not know?” He says, voice muffled.

He finally looks up and sees Junmyeon smiling at him fondly. “Hyung you’re not helping.”

Junmyeon laughs, “Sorry. I really can't believe you’re finally talking about Chanyeol.”

“Am I an idiot?”

“Absolutely. But at least now you know?”

He knows Junmyeon is just confirming what he already has began to piece together about how he feels for Chanyeol in actual words but fuck is it weird to hear everything spoken out loud. It’s much more real now, out in the universe for it decide how it’ll go.

“Did something happen in LA?” Junmyeon asks.

Sehun shakes his head, “Everything was pretty normal. I realized I had feelings for him when he came over after recording was finally finished and then in LA I kinda realized how serious it was.”

He tries to stay nonchalant about it but something in his face must betray him because Junmyeon immediately begins to baby him. “It’s okay Sehunnie, hyung will get you a piece of cake, how does that sound?”

Sehun just nods and Junmyeon leaves for a few minutes, coming back with cake and another drink for himself. Sehun is happily scarfing down the piece of tiramisu placed in front of him when Junmyeon speaks up again.

“You’ve always treated Chanyeol differently than the rest of us.” He pauses before adding awkwardly, “Well him and Luhan.”

Sehun can’t help the awkward laugh that escapes his mouth and he runs his hand through his hair. “That was different.”

Junmyeon replies, “Obviously, you were a kid. A giant little baby with his first crush, it was cute.”

“Chanyeol feels different,” Sehun says. “It feels real. Substantial.”

“It always surprised me that nothing happened between you two yet. But when I thought about it more, it seemed like it was because you weren’t there yet, you know? You just never really seemed ready to be with him.”

When he really thinks about it, Junmyeon is right. There’s always been other things to deal with. He always thought that Chanyeol was in the same boat, focusing on other things like producing and writing. Now he wonders if he was just waiting for Sehun to wake the fuck up.

“Did he… Hyung. Does he—”

Sehun isn’t sure why he’s asking. He knows that Junmyeon wouldn’t tell him either way.

“I think you should be asking him that, Sehun.” Junmyeon softly says.

Sehun doesn’t follow Junmyeon’s advice, at least not right away. The whole conversation was so eye-opening and he just needs to deal with that first before he can actually do something about it. He begins to pay more attention to how him and Chanyeol act together, how Chanyeol treats him compared to everyone else. He’s pretty sure Chanyeol has feelings for him, that Chanyeol has always had feelings for him. Sehun feels almost guilty about not knowing. He really hopes that it’s better late than never.

-

They’re having another movie night. Chanyeol has been complaining about how long it’s been since he’s seen Deadpool and how he desperately wants to rewatch it. Sehun thinks he’s just trying to cheer him up after Kyungsoo enlisted. Chanyeol is wearing another massive sweater and Sehun just wants to wrap him in a blanket. Or cuddle him.

“Hyung,” Sehun starts cautiously once he sits on the couch next to Chanyeol, “Can we cuddle?”

Chanyeol looks surprised but he pulls Sehun into his arms, “So cute, Sehunnie.”

They’re quieter than they usually are during movies, paying more attention to what’s actually going on. Or at least Chanyeol is. Sehun is thinking, which in hindsight would have been useful before this all started. Since his talk with Junmyeon, he’s been seeing just how much he can get away with in terms of how affectionate he is with Chanyeol. He wonders if he knows by now he has feelings for him.

“So,” Chanyeol says, “Junmyeon-hyung told me that I should talk to you?”

Sehun’s eyes narrow. “Did he say why?”

“Nah, just that you wouldn’t bring it up yourself so I should ask.”

Sehun blanches. Fucking Junmyeon.

Chanyeol’s squeezes Sehun’s arm. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’ll listen.”

Sehun breathes deeply. Junmyeon wouldn’t set him up for failure, rationally he knows this. And he’s been paying much more attention to how Chanyeol treats him and he’s pretty sure this is going to go okay. But it’s horrifying knowing that this is it, this is the moment.

“So" Sehun begins, "I kind of realized I’m the biggest idiot.”

Chanyeol laughs at how bluntly he says it. He pulls Sehun closer and asks, “And why are you an idiot?”

“Because it turns out that I’m maybe in love with my best friend and I constantly want to hold his hand and kiss his dumb cute face. It’s actually really infuriating that I didn’t know until recently? Like no clue at all and then boom. Feelings.”

Sehun sneaks a glance at Chanyeol. His jaw is dropped and his ears are bright bright red. He takes that as a good sign and continues, trying to stay nonchalant about it.

“Like even now, his big dumb ears are red as hell and it’s adorable, what am I supposed to do with that information? He’s big but also so soft, what the fuck.”

“Sehun,” Chanyeol says sounding nervous.

“Chanyeol,” he replies fondly.

“Only maybe?”

“Nah, like definitely? He’s the best.” Sehun finally really looks up at Chanyeol, who’s still blushing all over but is now smiling brightly, dimples on full display.

“Do you still also want me to bench press you?” Chanyeol asks, grinning widely.

Sehun groans, “I really was hoping you didn’t hear that.”

Chanyeol laughs, and it’s probably the best noise Sehun has ever heard. “Can I kiss you now?”

“You better.”

Chanyeol leans in and kisses Sehun softly. It is… the best, Sehun thinks.

“Chanyeollie,” Sehun says sweetly when he pulls away for no reason other than wanting to make Chanyeol flustered.

“Sehunnie. Holy shit. Sorry I’m kinda just,” he moves his hands around hoping to get the message across. He’s so flustered, it’s adorable. All Sehun wants now is to draw out this reaction constantly.

“I kind of never thought this would happen?”

Sehun kisses him again, because he can. Chanyeol laughs.

“I love you?” Chanyeol says and Sehun’s heart fucking soars. “Like, a stupid amount.”

-

After the first night ends, Sehun finds himself getting hugged by a big sweaty Chanyeol.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Chanyeol says, “Your dance break was so sick. Let’s go back to yours tonight?”

“Get off of me, you’re disgusting,” he replies trying to shove him off, and trying to ignore how flustered he feels.

“But _hyung_ ,” Chanyeol whines, gripping him tighter and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Sehun immediately gives in to the whiny act. “Obviously you can come over you big fucking baby.”

“See this why you’re the hyung now,” Chanyeol replies.

“You guys are disgusting,” Baekhyun screeches, reminding them that they’re all still there.

“Absolutely disgusting,” Jongdae adds, both of them zooming by on the scooters they used on stage earlier.

“Stop ruining my cute moments with my boyfriend,” Chanyeol screams back.

-

The second they’re in Sehun’s apartment, Chanyeol pulls him close and kisses him deeply.

“I like performing with you best, Sehunnie,” he gushes, voice overwhelmingly tender.

“SeChan best subunit,” Sehun says with a soft fond smile, kissing Chanyeol again.

“Obviously,” Chanyeol replies, “It’s you and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ yelling about chanhun, probably](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon)


End file.
